


Salvation

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz helps Norrington up after the Tortuga barfight (DMC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Dead Man's Chest_

  
Salvation  
The fight had been chaotic, and my mind had been hazy with rum, but I would have recognized her anywhere. Funny. It was because of her, ultimately, that I was in this state- discredited, dishonored, and disheveled- but it was also because of her that I had kept on. In a perverse way, I'd joined Sparrow's crew to feel some sort of connection to her. I'd had no idea that she'd be here, of course- no hope to ever see her sympathetic face or feel her gentle hands help me up.  
"James Norrington, what has the world done to you?"


End file.
